


麦德林生死恋

by FFFORI



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 茶花女AU口嗨大纲，不知道什么时候会写
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña
Kudos: 1





	麦德林生死恋

一个黄毛为复述人，“我”为记录者，记录CP的旷世绝恋  
开头就是那种“我今天整理信件的时候再次看到了墨菲先生的来信，他再三邀请我与他会面  
因为他一直在强调  
他要趁自己还记得  
把这个故事记录下来  
但由于他不是一个写故事的好手  
他说，这个故事必须要存在下来  
二战前世界  
大概是1870-1950  
比如黄毛约了我在什么地方聊天，沙龙/酒吧  
然后黄毛就开始说他去哥伦比亚的时候遇到的故事  
黄毛：商人，去哥伦比亚进口香蕉  
黄毛看着酒瓶子  
说了一句这是他最喜欢的酒  
一开始我还以为黄毛是在说他自己  
后来才知道  
这种酒是故事中的一位主角最喜欢的  
到了更后来，我听完了一整个故事，才知道这是佩纳在上校死后喝的那种  
就可以搞那种故事讲了几天，因为是一个很长的故事  
我一开始只是想敷衍黄毛  
因为黄毛一直在给我写信  
但是听着听着我不禁也为这乱世爱情落泪  
后来我把黄毛的回忆写成草稿  
跟他商量可不可以出书  
黄毛也答应了  
只是请求我在扉页写上，“我还爱你。”/一生一世  
落款是墨菲  
书出版了以后  
书出版了的多年以后（关键词  
我再次走过当初与黄毛聊天的酒吧  
在窗口看到的一个侧影  
让我惊呆在原地  
那面孔与黄毛对佩纳的描述如此之相像！  
都让我怀疑这是佩纳本人从书里走了出来  
但是这不可能（比如一个理由是黄毛讲佩纳已经死了  
黄毛刚得知佩纳的死讯时也不相信  
直到他再次回到哥伦比亚（比如从南美其他地方或者美国，再次回到哥伦比亚）  
要黄毛内心的那种自卑  
渴望佩纳的肯定  
从土地里掘开佩纳的坟墓  
撬开他的棺材  
看见了佩纳腐烂的尸体  
（再次回哥伦比亚就是为了最后再看一眼佩纳  
（然后佩纳的尸体上都没有黄毛送他的求婚戒指  
（就是手指上没戴  
反而佩纳的脖子上戴着一根银项链，上面挂着一个银制圣牌  
那是上校在临行前送给佩纳的  
佩纳把这个东西带进了自己坟墓  
然后到亲眼看到佩纳不爱自己时的绝望  
要那种戏剧性的：啊！！！  
大叫  
跪倒在佩纳重见天日的尸体前  
手里抓着坟头的泥土大哭  
没有眼泪的干嚎

佩纳在上校离开以后去修道院当了修女，最后染上了霍乱死在了修道院中。  
所有人都爱佩纳  
只有佩纳爱上校

我在写这个故事的中途中数次产生动身去一趟哥伦比亚的念头，亲身去感受那里的土地，呼吸那里的空气。去看一看哈维尔•佩纳和奥拉西奥•卡里略上校生活过的地方。  
1\. 旁边三三两两有其他上坟的人，而我在佩纳的墓碑前看到了一名穿着军装的男子/不穿军装  
2\. 正常上坟，没看到穿军装的男子。我就看着佩纳的墓碑想他在活着的时候发生过的那些故事

多年以后，当我再次路过那家酒吧时，我准会想起那个第一次同史蒂夫墨菲见面的下午。因为他的那个故事，是那个时代的眼泪，包含了一段伟大的爱情故事。而伟大的爱情故事，往往都拥有一个悲剧的结尾，而我马上要讲述的这个也不例外。


End file.
